The Runaway Grandmother
The Runaway Grandmother is the seventh episode of the second season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis It's Salacia Day and every year Ester's grandmother knits her an embarrassing red beanie, which she loses so she can wear something much cooler. This year, she replaces it with a headband, just as her grandmother appears. Plot It is Salacia Day. Ester is telling Polvina and Tubarina about how her grandmother gives her a red beanie, with a bell on it, on Salacia Day every year since she was a baby and every year, she loses it on purpose because while she thought it was cute then, it is “totally uncute” now. Sure enough, Ester’s grandmother arrives and gives Ester a red beanie before the Starfish Queen tells the girls to head off to the Salacia Day fair. On the way to the fair, Ester replaces her red beanie with a red headband. The girls then wonder why they wear red on Salacia Day; Ester believes that it may have something to do with her red hair. Tubarina asks Ester what she will do if her grandmother sees her without the beanie; sure enough, it happens. Ester didn’t want to say something at first because she didn’t want to hurt her feelings, but she quickly admits to her grandmother that she doesn’t like her beanies now. Polvina suggests to Ester that she apologise to her grandmother. The girls attempt to catch up with her, but they see her red scarf hanging on a cliff to the Abysmal Kingdom. Believing that her grandmother was so upset that she wasn’t watching where she was going and fell down, the girls head down to look for her. While doing so, the girls are chased by an anglerfish. After failing to hide from it, they decide to find Bia at the Abysmal Palace. On the way, Ester’s bag opens and her beanie falls out, causing the anglerfish to initially be scared by the bell, then fascinated by it every time she shows it, only to become angry again when she hides it. Ester decides to put the beanie back on and let the anglerfish follow them to Bia. Having no idea how to find Bia, Polvina decides to make her find them by continuously showing and hiding the beanie. Eventually, Bia shows up and the girls ask her about Ester’s grandmother; neither Bia nor the anglerfish know. The girls decide to return home and Bia has the anglerfish taking them back, with Ester giving the anglerfish her beanie as thanks. The girls return to the Starfish Palace to find that Ester’s grandmother is actually there. She tells them that she only lost her scarf when the sea current took it away. Ester apologises to her grandmother about the beanie, but she isn’t too worried by it; she only wishes Ester had told her sooner that she didn’t like them because she was getting tired of knitting them. However, Ester tells her that she likes the beanies again because it saved them just now. As such, Ester’s grandmother had made quite a few beanies for Salacia Day, which she gives to the girls.